Pegadinha de pascoa
by Okamison
Summary: Uma pegadinha pode ser o inicio de várias situações complicadas mas também pode se tornar a melhor chance de sentimento escondidos serem revelados.AioriaXSeiya e MDM/Dite


Seiya

Estou tão animado pra dar o meu presente de páscoa para o Aioria. Quero dar a minha ultima pegadinha para ele antes de me declarar (claro que eu gosto dele) eu estou indo comprar meu presente que é um ovo bomba de fedor, eu to na loja que se chama presente de chocolate de pegadinha a fetiches sexuais. Estava saindo da loja com o presente quando eu trombei com o Afrodite.

–Ai, olha por onde anda Seiya.

–Desculpe Dite.

–Tudo bem, ainda bem que eu não estraguei a surpresa do Máscara.

–Eu também

Pegamos os presentes quem eram idênticos mas estávamos tão apresados que nem reparamos e eu fui correndo para a Casa do Aioria.

Eu cheguei a casa dele e fui direto ao quarto de hóspedes e escondi o "Ovo'' enquanto ele estava sentado vendo Tv .

–Ta escondendo o que?

–Nada

–To de olho Seiya.

–Ta, tomar uma banho

Aioria

Eu to desconfiado, sempre que tem um feriado Seiya faz uma pegadinha e agora ele me aparece com alguma coisa que ele deixou no quarto de hóspede, eu vou La ver o que ele ta aprontando. Eu entrei no quarto e eu não vi nada eu vasculhei no armário, a cama agora só faltava o banheiro que por sorte tava aberto, eu abri bem devagar e vi uma caixa de embrulho dourado (deve ser isso) mas meu olhar foi direto pro chuveiro. Aquele corpo magro mas com alguns músculos (caramba não posso pensar nisso o Seiya é uma criança de 18 anos mas mesmo assim é uma criança, se controla Aioria) eu saí do banheiro e fui para meu quarto agora é a minha vez de tomar um banho, ligo o chuveiro no gelado e entro reparando a minha ereção pulsante, levo minha mão a ela e começo a fazer movimentos e rapidamente derramo minha semente junto de um berro que parecia mais um animal.

Seiya

Eu tava saindo do banheiro e escutei um berro. Sai correndo e entrei no quarto de Aioria e parei na porta do banheiro dele.

–Ta tudo bem Aioria?

–Tudo Seiya eu só cai e bati a cabeça no chão.

–Então ta, eu to saído do seu quarto.

–Ta

Então, eu sai do quarto do Aioria e voltei para o meu para me vestir.

Narrador

Seiya e Aioria estavam na sala de jantar comendo panquecas de frango.

–Aioria foi você mesmo que fez isso?

–Foi sim.

Eles foram até a sala e ligaram a Tv e em menos de um minuto apareceu Dite correndo.

–Aioria Posso passar?

–Pode

–Tchau Seiya

–Tchau Dite

–Desde quando você fala com o Dite?

–Desde hoje por quê?

–Por nada

E nisso eles ficaram vendo um filme de ação qualquer até que deu vontade de Seiya perguntar algo a Aioria.

–Por que você berrou no banheiro?

–Por que eu cai esqueceu?

–E cadê a marca?

–Sumiu

–¬¬

–Ta bom. Vamos esquecer essa conversa.

– Eu quero te dar uma coisa Seiya.

Aioria foi ate seu quarto e pegou um embrulho vermelho.

–Toma

Seiya pegou o embrulho e abriu e era uma caixa de bombons persa.

Seiya

Nossa! Uma caixa de bombons persa, deve te custado uma parte da amadura dele.

–Não posso aceitar isso é muito caro.

–Claro que pode eu comprei isso para uma pessoa muito importante pra mim, esse presente é só para você Seiya.

Eu peguei a caixa (eu to muito vermelho) e olhei para Aioria e me arrependi pois vi aquele sorriso lindo.

–Eu não sei o que falar.

–Não fale, faça.

Não entendi mas não deu tempo de entender porque fui puxado para um beijo quente,macio,carinhoso e Lento, onde as nossas bocas buscavam saborear o gosto um do outro, as línguas se embolavam carinhosamente, provando e acariciando de forma lenta mas tivemos que nos separar por falta de ar mas nossos lábios continuaram bem perto e os braços de Aioria me abraçavam com carinho.

–A-aioria...

–Eu te amo Seiya

Não tive como conter as lágrimas e o abracei ainda mais.

–Também te amo

Eu olhei para seu rosto e ele estava com um sorriso ainda mais bonito.

Aioria

Eu to muito feliz agora que o Seiya me ama, agora eu to com vontade de saber o que tem dentro do embrulho dourado que o Seiya trouxe.

–Seiya cadê o meu chocolate?

–hamm...

–Deixa que eu pego.

E nesse instante eu usei minha velocidade e fui ao quarto e peguei o embrulho e voltei para a sala.

–Vamos ver o que tem aqui dentro.

Seiya

Ele não pode abrir aquilo ou ele vai fica com raiva de mim.

–Não Aioria esse chocolate foi muito barato ele vai te fazer mal.

–Deixa de bobeira Seiya eu tenho um estomago de ferro.

Ele abriu o pacote mas não aconteceu nada mas aí reparei que o Aioria ficou me olhando com uma cara perversa.

–Aioria por que você ta me olhando assim?

Nem deu tempo de tentar descobrir pois agora tinha sido beijado de novo mas o beijo era mais forte.

Aioria

Eu abri aquele embrulho mas quando abri eu me arrepiei, tinha uma mordaça, um frasco de chocolate derretido e um bilhete que dizia.

_"Eu te amo tanto que eu fico louco._

_hoje eu quero que você me faça gemer igual a_

_uma cadela no cio."_

AH! Não me agüentei. Ia fazer isso mesmo . O agarrei ali mesmo e o beijei com certa força. Agora eu to carregando ele para meu quarto e o coloquei na cama.

–Agora vou fazer você meu.

–O que!O.O

Eu o beijei de novo e comecei a tirar sua roupa o deixando nu. Usei o chocolate derretido e derramei nele e quando vi que o chocolate acabou eu comecei a lamber o chocolate e Seiya começou a gemer e isso me fez lembrar do que eu queria e botei três dedos na boca do Seiya.

–chupe e deixe bem molhado.

E ele fez o que eu pedi e em pouco tempo eu retirei os dedos e o penetrei ouvindo ele gemer de dor .

–Calma já vai passar.

E nisso eu botei mas um dedo o movimentado e girando, agora botei o terceiro e ultimo dedo escutando Seiya gemendo de prazer(ele nem sabe o que o está esperando).

Eu tirei minhas roupas deixando minha ereção amostra e vi a cara de medo de Seiya.

–Eu vou ser muito gentil com você.

E nisso ele abriu as pernas e eu penetrei bem devagar ouvindo um gemido dolorido e vendo as lagrimas de Seiya.

–Já vai passar amor.

E nisso eu já tava dentro dele por completo, ele enlaçou as pernas em mim para eu não me movimentar e ficamos assim por um tempo mas ele agora tava rebolando e eu comecei a me movimentar ouvindo uns gemidos de dor e prazer ,comecei a ir mais rápido e agora retirando de Seiya gemidos altos como o bilhete pedia.

–Hahaha mais, mais!

–Quer mais né?

–Quero ahhh

Eu já tava quase gozando, dei a ultima estocada acertando o ponto de prazer de Seiya e ele gozou e nisso fez ondulações em sua cavidade que me fez gozar e eu cai em cima dele. Ficamos assim pra normalizar a respiração e depois eu sai de dentro dele e me virei para o lado e o puxei para meu peito.

–Gostou Seiya eu fiz o que tava escrita no ovo.

–Ai eu acho que troquei o ovo com o do Dite.

–O que? O mascara vai matar ele.

–O.O

–Brincadeirinha eles brigam ma acabam transando.

–Ufa

E nisso nós dois dormimos melados de chocolate.

Na casa de câncer

Mascara da morte

–Dite, eu te mato

–Mas não foi minha culpa, não foi isso que eu comprei.

–Se eu te pegar você não vai sentar uns 3 dias.

–Boa idéia

Fim


End file.
